crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-17 Nightmare
The '''VF-17 Nightmare '''is a limited production, Stealth Oriented Special Operations Heavy Combat Variable Fighter developed by Grunder Industries during the final year of the New Dawn Conflict, with the machine fully entering service one month after the introduction of the VF-11 Thunderbolt. Technologies and Combat Characteristics While the VF-11 proved to be an effective craft in a majority of roles, it lacked the ability to carry out long range pin-point stealth attacks. As a result, Grunder Industries teamed up with Barlow Corportation LTD , a producer of military hardware for the Estabul Royal Army, in Project.112. The project resulted in two stealth designs for the two companies, the VF-17 Nightmare and the VF-14 Vampire. With active stealth technology not developed enough to be considered important for deployment, the VF-17 derives its stealth from the angular design of its airframe, which deflects incoming radar waves, and a coating of radar-absorbent material over the entire craft. Its unusually large size was a deliberate design choice to maximize the space it could use for carrying ordinance and fuel for long-range attacks. As a result, almost all of its armaments were internalized to preserve its passive stealth characteristics. Despite its heavy fighter-bomber design, the pilots of the UCR's Special Operations teams quickly discovered that the VF-17 also made an exceptional dog-fighter. The heavy armor built into the Battroid's forearms and high engine output gave the Nightmare defensive ability rivaling an Armored Variable Fighter and even Heavy assault Mobile Suits, and its space-optimized flight profile made it extremely agile outside of a planetary atmosphere. Its overall combat ability was estimated to exceed that of even a VF-11C Super Thunderbolt, though its performance did come at a cost. The high agility and powerful engines could, at maximum output, push the limits of the human body's g-force tolerances, and its space-optimized flight profile left it with a minimum number of control surfaces for atmospheric flight. The VF-17 would later serve as the basis for the VF-171 Nightmare Plus, the strongest contender to replace the VF-11 and FA-1A Fand. Armaments *2x Head Mounted 14.5mm lasers **4x Head Mounted 14.5mm Lasers (S Variants) *2x Fixed Ventral Mounted Small-bore Laser Guns *2x Fixed Dorsal Mounted Reactractibal Medium-bore Laser Guns (Mounted in fore arm sections in Battroid mode) *1x MC-17A 7-Barreled 40mm Gun Pod (Optional) **1x Optional Beam Gun Adapter (stored inside lower main fuselage, opposite of the lower leg section in Battroid mode) Systems and Features *Energy Converting Armor *Passive Stealth Design *Multi-Targeting System *Panoramic cockpit (Battroid only) *Pin-Point Barrier *2x Internal Micro-Missile Bays *FAST Pack Augmentation System (Optional) **2x Super Part HMMM-Mk.7 Micro Missile Launchers/11 Missiles Each **2x Dorsal Mounted Large-Bore Pulse Beam Cannons **4x Medium Boosters **Many x Small RCS Thrusters *1x Fold Booster (Optional) History Operation Hailstone VF-17s first saw combat against the Hand of Tonitrui in 2557, a Covenant splinter faction led by Sotophrius. The VF-17 performed admirably during the engagement in space, proving to be a difficult foe against Tonitrui pilots. Wraith Incursion VF-17s were used extensively against the Wraith in early 2558. Although the Nightmare were able to hold their own in engagements against the extra-dimensional creatures, many pilots were killed. 3 Month Conflict During the 3 Month Conflict, VF-17s were used by both the UCR and the Coup d'etat forces. One of the most notable engagements at the end of the conflict was when two VF-17s, piloted by Marq and his son Blade, were engaged by one stolen VF-19A, operated by the Coup's top pilot, Rau Le Cruset, and three Coup VF-14 Vampires. Although outnumbered 2 to 1, the enemy force was shot down, although with the death of Marq and heavy damage to Blade's craft, the engament proved the VF-17's worth against higher performing machines such as the VF-19. Category:UCR Category:Mecha Category:Planes